The Hero of Brightwall
Summary The Hero of Brightwall, also known as the Prince or Princess and subsequently the King or Queen, is the protagonist of Fable III and the second child of the Hero of Bowerstone. The character may be either male or female by choice of the player at the beginning of the game. The game begins with the Hero as the Prince or Princess of Albion in what is presumably their late teenage years. The first part of the game is called "The Road to Rule" and requires the Hero to gain support for a revolution to overthrow their elder brother Logan, the current tyrannical and troubled king of Albion. The Hero must make promises to people to gain support of various regions and then choose to fulfil those promises or break them when they become the ruler of Albion. The title of "Hero of Brightwall" is given to them early in the game by Brightwall Academy's chief librarian Samuel, after they promise to reopen the Academy. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: The Hero of Brightwall Origins: Fable Gender: Male (apparently confirmed in one of the novels) Age: Appears to be in his mid-20s Classification: Hero/Human/King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master Marksman and Swordsman, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Wind, and Lightning variety), Time Manipulation with potions, Energy blasts, Summoning of ethereal blades, Summoning of souls of fallen creatures with potions, able to mix different spells together Attack Potency: At least Country level (defeated the Crawler by himself in combat where a trio of Old Kingdom Heroes (Blaze, Sol, and Stone) barely managed to seal it away. Of further note is, despite the fact Sol's Will Power was primarily light based, the Crawler's weakness, they still failed to kill it) Speed: Supersonic+ (comparable to Reaver in the Heroic Discipline of Skill, a Hero that can casually deflect bullets with a cane), Hypersonic+ reflexes/reaction time; Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Shock Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (superior to his father in all Heroic Disciplines) Striking Strength: At least Country Class (superior to his father in all Heroic Disciplines) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Dozens of kilometers with magic via power-scaling, extended human melee range with melee weapons, several dozen meters with guns Durability: At least Country level Standard Equipment: 2 Will channeling gauntlets (thread creators should specify for which spells), a melee weapon of some type, a pistol/rifle of some type, a Guild Seal Intelligence: Experienced and skilled master of all three Heroic Disciplines. Also managed to run the Kingdom of Albion in a competent fashion when enduring the invasion of the Crawler and its forces. Weaknesses: Requires gauntlets to channel his Will Powers Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Blades:' Blades conjures magical swords which seek out and impale enemies. '-Fireball:' Fireball burns the caster's targets and blasts them back a step. '-Force Push:' Force Push magically propels enemies away from the caster. '-Ice Storm:' Ice Storm summons frozen shards that rain down destruction on the caster's foes. '-Shock:' Shock electrocutes opponents, damaging and momentarily stunning them. '-Slow Time Potion:' Drinking this potion induces effects similar to those of Slow Time and Time Control used by the Hero of Oakvale and the Hero of Bowerstone. '-Summon Creatures Potion:' Drinking this potion induces similar effects to those of Summon and Raise Dead used by the Hero of Oakvale and the Hero of Bowerstone. '-Vortex:' Vortex creates a windstorm that picks up enemies and hurls them around, preventing them from attacking and potentially knocking them into objects. '-Spell Weaving:' Mixing together two different spells to cast one spell with the effects of both. Can only be done with Blades, Fireball, Force Push, Ice Storm, Shock, and Vortex Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fable Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kings Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Air Users